Yes,but your jerk
by belle at midnight
Summary: Bella hates him with a passion,Edward well..not too much. Can she gets over it and let him in? can she understand his life's choice?can she forgive his lies? I'm not good at summaries,but there is love,humor,Mafia and more.. E/B,A/J,E/R
1. prologue

_HELLO! THIS IS MY FIRST FICTION, I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP GOING WITH THE PLOT I HAVE IN MY MIND...BUT I'M OPEN TO ANY KIND OF ADVICE,HINT AND MAYBE CHANGES THAT WILL MAKE YOU LIKE IT MORE..LOL..._

_I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS,JUST THE PLOT ...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT xoxo Belle at midnight_

* * *

The wind was blowing softly raising my dress a little bit,I didn't care at the moment because I was too wrapped in my book to notice the world while sitting on a bench with a long gown and heels wasn't the most comfotable thing to do but I was bored to death so I suck it up and continued reading.

A sudden very familiar and annoying voice took me out of my fantasy world.

"what are …...wait... are you... reading?" he asked shoked by my pass time.

Without looking at him I answered ironically " No Edward, this is a book made of coke ,you know I'm just waiting for it to melt and then I will snif it".

Turning the page that I really didn't read I felt his weight on the spot next to me. His unic and amazing scent encased me like a warm embrace and made me feel like I had a knot in the pit of my stomac ,another thing that makes me angry with him.

Huffing I finally raised my head and my eyes met his green ones "What are you doing?" I asked and suddenly I was entralled by at him was always a very big mistake on my part, a very bad one.

Edward freaking Masen, the most annoying,pain in the ass,beautiful,hot and sexy man on earth.

_Snap out of it Swan,remember Masen bad,don't let his good genes get to your mind! _

_I know,I know... but..sigh... look at him... no don't!... Too late..._

Wild,bronzed sexy hair that makes you want to run your fingers trough it all day, delicate nose , strong jaw , the most beautiful emerald pair of eyes I've never seen ,and lips,oh ….those ….lips... _Oh man you're lost..._ were to die for.

" I want some too" he said with that stupid croked smile that could dazzel a death woman.

"Jerk" I muttered , "true but I'm _your _jerk" he said pointing a finger in my direction.

I had to do something to keep me to and attack him...I don't know if in a bad way or a more... pleasurable one.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm so very sorry for my tardiness but college is killing me with tons of exams and I didn'teven have the time to breath :(, well this is the very first chapter where my story begins,I hope you guys will enjoy it and will feel free to reviews and give me advice! **

**This chapter is in Bella POV but I wanted to give a try to Edward's so if you'd like to read it reviews and I will see if it works..lol**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTERS JUST THE STORY!**

* * *

"Mom...do I have to ?" I know, stomping my foot like a 3 years old girl wasn't helping my cause but really I was out of ideas.

"Yes Bella you have to" she patted the space next to her on my bed , I sat down and taking my hand she tried to explain to me for the twentieth time that day the why.

"Bella ,darling , I know that you don't like uncle Aro but he is part of our family and we have to attend his wedding, you know that we can't decline" with a heavy sight I nodded and went back to my make up.

One would ask why I am making a big deal about attending my uncle's wedding? Well the answer is simple, Mafia.

Yes, I live in some kind of reality show where a part of my father's family is deep in the mafia life. My uncle Aro is the most famous and powerfull man of Washington, and this is not something I am proud of,because if you knew the truth you wuold definitively be scared and ran away.

He is a "Goodfather" like the one in the movie ,he is just younger and more stylish and cooler. I don't know everything because I'm just a woman but I know enough to no tlike him and stay away as much as I can and this is why I don't wnt to attent his wedding were a very large part of the invited are vile criminals.

The bride is some girl from a very small village in Campania a region in south Italy, where women are tought that their job in life is just please you husband,make cildren and be quiet. I pity her because she doesn't speak English and I will have to teach it to her,and the worst part is that she is marring him willing!.

For this ceremony I wore a royal blue dress with an imperial waist,and of course floor lenght,and of course my peep toe black manolo shoes .

I consider myself a plain girl,my hair is long,wavy and deep brown,the same goes for my eyes,my skin is pale pink and my body is not so hot to attract the other sex.

I have a personal stylist to help me with everythingand I have to thank her if I look almost decent out in public.

Alice Cullen personal stylist,shopper and best friend ever , she is 23 so we are 6 years apart but I've always been older than my age so we hit off well, she is crazy,hyper and kind and I love her like a sister.

"Bella come on! Your gonna be late, and we can't have it because I want to see the effect you will have on the male population before I got to see the bride so move that cute ass of yours!" rolling my eyes I kept doing my stuff.

"I know Alice,I have just to pick a book and the I'll be ok, go on" I wasn't going to spent a whole day getting bored to death, I grabbed my torned copy of Jane Eyre and went downstairs where my parents where waiting for me.

My father Charlie was toying with his tie while I was descending the 23 stairs that led to our hall ,reaching the last steps he raised his eyes and a loving smile lit his face up.

"Sweatheart you are every day more beautiful" he said with his funny Italian accent , taking my hand ,pressing a kiss on the back, I blushed as always and thanked him. My father wasn't at all like my Uncle,he is a Chef in our restaurant "Bella Notte" (_beautiful night_) and works hard to keep our family happy,he is the most caring and sensible person I have ever met, just really quiet but amazing and funny.

"Honey you look beatiful!" my mother exlamed apparing from the kitchen with a blue rose in hand.

She came in front of me and put the flower between my hair "There,now you'rem perfect".

I blushed a new shade of red androlled my eyes.

_Yeah,beautiful and me in the same sentence...ah! what a funny joke! _

"None of that missy! Your beautiful and you'll have to deal with it!" Alice said poking a finger in my left arm. My parents chuckled and excited the door to get in the limo that was waiting for us.

Alice and me were the next, she bounced like a ball of energy in the back seat and sarted oohhhing and ahhhing to every single gadjet that was nearby int the cable. I tried to step in without tearing or ruining anything,pissed Alice was scary and I wasn't ready to die yet.

I lowered myself in the seat next to Alice and Jeff our driver closed the door and came to the driver seat.

Looking out the window I started to think of everything that will happen today,what I will do,how will be the ceremony, how I will endure my uncle presence and most important how I will avoid _him _without making it so obivious to my family. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for the next longest 8 hours of my life.

* * *

**thanks a lot to everyone! In the next chapter I will try to put here and there some italian...with translation lol.**

**please reviews and keep reading I promise it will get better **

**lot of kisses **

**Belle at midnight**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm very sorry for my lateness but I was very busy with finals but now I'm free and I hope I will write more often :-p , however thank you so much for the reviews and advices and offers to correct my mistakes, I really appreciate! **

**I'm working on another story that I will post soon ,a little bit different from this one but hopefully you will like ...**

**I'm thinking on the EPOV if you guys think it would be nice let me know...well enjoy **

* * *

"Here we are" my father esclaimed in front of the church entrance, he tought we were late but thanks to Demetri ,our driver, and his speed skills we made it on time.

Entering the church we all signed the cross and looked around to find our assigned seats, there was a paper with _"Swan family_" written on so we sat on the first bench just a few feet away from the Priest. Alic ewas on my right and my parents on my left , Alice was dying to see the bride she always loved weddings.

"Every man in this church is looking at youuuu" she sang in my ear.

I looked around and she was right, all the eyes were on me. Blushing furiously I looked down at my lap and hissed "Please make them stop! I told you that this dress would drawn too much attention!"

She snickered and rubbed my back in a soothing way. I hated attention and people who stared, not that I received much attention, I was a plain girl not very pretty, there were a lot of girl priettier than me.

My uncle and his "_testimoni_", witnesses , Felix and Alec Volturieach of them wearing black tuxedos with a red rose ,the bride wasn't here yet lucky for us.

I was really prying that she would never shows up so that I could see my uncle priceless angry face,but karma is a bitch and my dream remain just I wish. When Aro saw us he smiled and start walking the aisle to come and greet us.

"Brother ,I was worried you weren't going to show!" he said in that sick italian accent of his, they shoked hands and my father laughed off his obiovus attempt to make him feel guilty and gave him his blessing.

Then he turned to my mother taking her hand"Renee you are like our good wine,the more you age and the better you are" he kissed my mother hand, and she thanked him and I just threw up a little bit in my mouth.

Maybe...and I repeat maybe, I snorted a little and that what allerted my uncle of my presence.

"Dear Isabella, my my,you've become quite a lady,you're simply beautiful" he took my hand and kissed the back but he didn't released it when I went to take it back.

He made a sign to Felix to come over, and there he was in front of me smirking like the ass he is, " Felix don't you think that my Isabella is the most beautiful girl?" Aro said it like it was some sort of secret code to sai '_Hey why don't you hump her leg or something_?' .

The shit face nodded checking out my body like I was a piece of meat and readjusted himself (down there.._.ugh ...shivers_ ) before answering "Yes,she is Blossomed like a rose... _wide open_" he said winking at me.

A shiver run trought the entire lenght of my back , I was ready to punch that stupid smirk of when the nuptial march began and they went back to their spot in front of the priest. Lets say he was saved from the bells.

Alice took my hand and squeezed it to confort me, I was livid, usually I'm not a very aggressive person but sometimes there are people who just die to annoy me and Felix was one of them.

The ceremony wasn't very long, I liked going to church and listen to the function, so it didn't bothered me. The brid ewas beautiful but very sad ,you could see her fear from across the church I was sorry for her , luckily for her the priest spoke in italian so it wasn't difficult for her to answer. My uncle, let say was very smug like the cat that ate the canary, I was very sorry for his wife very very sorry. The encounter with Felix kept my head occupied for the whole ceremony so I wasn't able to see if HE was here,obviously he had to be here but lucky me I didn't see him.

Walking out the church hand in hand with Alice , who was gushing over and over the bride's dress , a shiver and that very familiar scent invaded my body and then his mouth was at my hear " Missed me?" he asked huskily.

His lips touched my lobe and the my old friend blush colored my cheeks.

"Not even a minute" I said without turning around but climbing in the limousin before Alice.

When the door were closed Alice, my best freind Alice , smaked my harm with her clutch and whined "Why do you have to be always so mean to him?" I ignored my parents snikers and turned to look out the tinted window.

" Because" I wispered so that nobody could hear.

* * *

**please tell me if you liked it or not...reviews and keep in contact...**

**lots of kisses and love **

**Belle at midnight**


End file.
